The Deep Dark Well
by jocelynfgs
Summary: Bella wakes up in hospital after a horrific event in her life. Edward was the one who found Bella in a bloody mess on the side of the road. Not very good at summaries. Please R R. All human
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I was walking down the main road, cars passing me by. It was just after four so lots of people were heading home after work, or school. Just like me. Suddenly, out of nowhere I felt a hand cover my mouth with a cloth that smelt rank and then all that enveloped me was darkness and the stench of some chemical.

**BPOV**

I was asleep, or at least I wished I was. Everything hurt. Every time I moved my muscles and joints ached. I had vague fuzzy memories about why I was here but I was just too tired to think about it.

I woke up, again I think, a few hours later, but it only felt like minutes. There was a doctor standing at the foot of my bed looking at my chart. He had the most stunning face I had ever seen; blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and chiselled cheekbones. Definitely a heartbreaker with the nurses around here. I noticed the wedding band he wore. She was a lucky woman to be sure.

'Ah, I see you are awake Miss. Swan. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Your parents have been very worried about you and the police are here to see you as well. Don't worry I won't let them question you until you feel ready.' He smiled at me and I felt oddly reassured but at the same time panicked. Why were the police here? I racked my brain to see what I could possibly have done in the last few days that would warrant a police visit but all I got were fuzzy images. I realised that Dr. Cullen was still talking. '…you have been here for three days, unconscious for all of them. The painkillers we have given you may dull some of your memories but they will come back slowly. I am not sure how much you remember but you were missing for two days and you were found lying on the side of the road wearing nothing but scraps of clothes and severely injured. If it's alright I am going to tell your parents that you are awake now and that they can come and see you.'

Dr. Cullen smiled again and left swiftly, but quietly, out the door not waiting for a reply. I wasn't sure if I was capable of replying let alone shaking my head. I seemed to be completely immobile.

I stared silently at the white ceiling, listening for the footsteps that would bring my parents. I don't even remember being missing for two days, or where I was, or even who with. All I could get were fuzzy images of a dark room and a man and just the memory of blinding pain all over my body, or maybe that was just me moving too much, I was interrupted in my thoughts by the sound of voices outside my room. Dr. Cullen and another boy, whose voice slid over my ears like velvet, so smooth.

"How is she dad? I've never seen anything like that in my life. Who could do that to someone and then leave her in the ditch?' the velvet voice said, I assumed he was talking about me as I recalled Dr. Cullen saying I had been found somewhere like that.

"You know Edward I can't discuss my patients with you. If you want to know then you will have to ask her yourself.'

'But I was the one that found her, do you not think that I deserve some consideration for that? Every time I close my eyes all I can see is her crumpled body and her eyes which just seemed to look right through me.'

'I know, I remember Dr. Smilks' reaction when you brought her in. You know the, trainee doctor we have here right now. You will just have to wait until she feels ready for more visitors and until she has spoken to the police about what happened to her.'

I lay there listening to this conversation. This Edward guy, the son of my Dr found me. By the sounds of things I was not a pretty sight when I arrived at the hospital. I've been here a number of timed from my clumsiness but I couldn't remember a Dr. Smilks. I wonder what his reaction was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I was pacing the waiting room floor for the third day. I had been here all day everyday, only ever going home when my father, the one and only Dr. Carlisle Cullen, sent me home. I know it's irrational and that really it was none of my business but the way that girl looked and the deadness I saw in her eyes, the way she just seemed to look right through me was haunting. And there was that strange connection I felt with her.

I was driving to the supermarket to pick some stuff up for the family dinner when I drove past what looked like an animal. I slowed and looked at it in the rear-view mirror. It was still moving so I turned around and drove back towards it. It wasn't until I was looking at it closely that I realised it was a girl. She was covered in bloody clothes, actually not even clothes, they were simply scraps. Torn and ruined revealing most of the girls skin and the damage that had been done to her. I couldn't help but shudder at the thought of who had done this to her. What kind of a human or animal inflicts this kind of torture and who knows what else on someone and then leaves them to die on the side of a road. I stroked the girls long brown hair away from her face, expecting to be greeted with eyelids. Instead there were these large doe eyes looking right through me, not even seeing me or registering I was there. I picker her up bridal style, noticing how she tensed in my arms, almost as if she wanted to run but was too tired. There was this weird electric/magnetic feeling running on my skin wherever I touched her.

I raced to the hospital not even worrying about police cars or speed cameras, my only concern being the girl in my car. I picked up my phone and rang my fathers number:

'Dad, its me. I'm on my way to the hospital and I found a girl on the side of the road, just lying in the ditch. She looks really bad there's blood everywhere'

The calm voice of my father replied 'Ok, keep calm and I will be waiting for you by the main doors to the hospital. Is she conscious, hat exactly is wrong with her?'

'I don't really know if she is conscious, her eyes are open but she isn't; responding to anything really and its hard to tell exactly what's wrong with her because there is so much blood, dried and new, I am here now so see you in a min.' I hung up my phone and carried the girl in through the doors to my waiting father.

There seemed to be chaos as she was taken out of my arms, and I instantly felt the loss of her warm body and the weird magnetic feeling I had when I was touching her. They lay her on a bed and immediately started to try and get her to respond and all she seemed to do was look through people and occasionally and just slightly flinch at a raised voice. I'm pretty sure I was the only one that noticed that. I followed as they wheeled her into a room to have more space and privacy to work on her. They peeled away her clothes and what I saw is forever ingrained on my eyes. The trainee doctor, Dr. Smilks turned and vomited into the bin. I couldn't look after that and just sat in the waiting room waiting for my dad to come out.

**CarPOV**

To saw I was surprised when my son rang me to say he had a girl in the back of his car would be an understatement. I could tell he was slightly panicked when he rang and so I was unsure of what to expect when he arrived at the hospital carrying a petite young girl with long drown hair and large does eyes. For some reason something about her jogged in my memory, but now was not the time. I had though that Edward was overreacting when he described her appearance but her really hadn't. There was so much blood and her unresponsiveness was alarming.

We got her wheeled into a room so we could work on her in a bit more privacy. One of the nurses, who had finally stopped ogling at me, when would they ever learn that I was happily married, was stripping away what was left of her clothes. What I saw I don't ever want to see again. How could anyone do that to another living thing. I was momentarily distracted from my horror as the trainee doctor, Dr. Smilks vomited. Despite how unprofessional, can't say I blame him.

Littered down this girls back were marks, obvious of several whippings. None of them cleaned, some looking a couple of days old, the others newer. There were cigarette burns covering her back and arms and her abdomen as well. The start of a pattern had been burnt around her belly button and the initials JD had been burned on to her lower back, like a tramp stamp, only worse. These were going to scar badly and would be raised against the fingers, they had been burned onto her repeatedly. There was evidence of cutting with a knife along her shoulder blades and down her thighs. Compassion and rage filled me. Not one for violence and always keeping the peace I wished that the monster who did this was either caught or died a long and painful death. We still had more to examine and based on our lack of knowledge of the girl and the obvious violence of the attack we were going to have to assume the worst. Not wanting to violate her privacy anymore than I already had dine by this initial exam I fetched a female doctor to check if she had been sexually abused as well.

I walked out of the room, knowing Edward would be waiting for an update, but I also knew that it was my duty to inform the police, which is where I headed first; towards the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**CPOV**

The girl was still a Jane Doe but I knew that informing the police was the best way to find out her identity and then treat her appropriately. I dialled the police department and waited for a reply.

'Chief Swan speaking.'

'Hi this is Dr. Cullen from Forks Hospital I am ringing to report a rape and GBH. **(For those of you who don't know that is Grievous Bodily Harm.)** The victim is currently unknown.'

'Thank you Dr. Cullen I will be round immediately.'

I hung up the phone and went to find Edward.

**BPOV**

I was waiting nervously for my parents as I heard their footsteps get closer and closer to my room. I still wasn't 100% sure what had happened to me, all I knew was that no matter how I moved it hurt, a hell of a lot. Dr. Cullen had been back in briefly to say that he would let my parents explain what had happened. So here I was in the dark waiting for clarity, and hopefully some painkillers when the nurse came in next.

Charlie, my father, came in through the door followed shortly by my mother Renee.

'Sweetheart, what happened? How could you let this happen to you? What were you even doing there?' my mother just kept spewing questions out until Charlie but his hand on her shoulder to quieten her down.

'Bella dear. You were kidnapped, beaten and raped for three days before you were found almost dead on the side of the road. When Dr. Cullen rang to say he'd found a girl none of us thought it was you, you were supposed to be in Seattle.'

'I know dad, but I wanted to surprise you so I left Seattle and drove down here. I stopped to pick up some groceries and was walking down the street to the bookshop and then everything is kinda fuzzy.' I felt so ashamed and embarrassed so I tried to turn away from my parents to look out the window but everything hurt so I settled with my eye closed hoping my parents didn't see me wince. Not so lucky.

'Bells, why don't you press the call button if you're in pain.

'It's not too bad dad. Anyway I don't want to be a bother. I can wait until rounds later, or when Dr. Cullen comes in next.'

My father looked at me disapprovingly but knowing how stubborn I was he let it slide. My mother finally piped up after her unusual silence. 'Bella I don't really know what to say to you. Firstly you were careless and secondly why would you not tell anyone where you were going. I though I taught you better than this. You look awful. I need to go ring Phil and tell him that you are fine and that he can carry on with the moving plans.'

Charlie looked disapprovingly at Renee as she walked out the door to call her husband. 'Don't mind her Bells, she never was one for crisis or anything difficult.'

I smiled at my dad trying to let him know that it didn't bother me and that my mother was just my mother. I wanted to ask what exactly all my injuries came from but knew better than to find that out from my father. He may be a man of few words but he looked tired and beaten down by being in the hospital. 'Dad why don't you go home, eat some pizza, call Billy and get a good nights sleep. I'm not going anywhere and I will be here waiting for you tomorrow _after_ your shift. Forks can't live without it's chief for long you know, crime rates my be going up as we speak.; I smiled and hoped I had lightened the mood a little. It seemed to have worked. Charlie came over kissed me on my forehead and then left muttering a quiet 'See you tomorrow.'

I was left alone again. I desperately wanted to know what I looked like and what was causing all this pain, especially on my back but I knew I was going nowhere with all these drips plugged into me, and there was no mirror anywhere. Probably on purpose. Damn hospital policy. I let my mind wander not feeling ready for sleep. I wanted to thank that boy Edward for bringing me to the hospital and saving my life. I also wanted to know what he looked like, can't be that bad if his voice just washes over you like velvet and if he was related to Dr. Cullen there was no way he was going to be hard on the eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I had now been in this godforsaken room for two weeks, unable to sleep without drugs and even then unwilling because I was unable to awake from the nightmares that plagued me. The only seemingly bright spot in my life were the daily visits that Edward took and the occasional phone call from my father who I had sent back to work and my mother back to her husband in Florida. It was during one of Edward's visits that I finally worked up the courage to have a look at my injuries.

I remember it was about 3 in the afternoon last Wednesday and Edward was here as usual. Over the past few days we had discussed books, music, our lives, our parents and families (turns out he had a large one, a twin sister and an older brother), growing up and stupid and embarrassing things done and said at school. He had moved here with his parents about the time I left to go travelling before I went to college. He was studying to be a doctor, like Carlisle and his sister was studying fashion, whilst his big brother was a pro football player in Seattle. All three lived together in a flat and he had been visiting his parents when he found me. Anyway, I had had a bad night again and wasn't really in the mood for chatting. He came in, and somehow eh always knows how I am feeling.

He walked in and smiled gently, not the crooked one which I love but a small friendly smile full of compassion. 'Hey, bad night?' I nodded in agreement and waited for him to take his normal seat next to me. 'So I was thinking that we had exhausted all topics of conversation and that today we would communicate through music.' He held up his ipod and some speakers, knowing my ipod was in the draw next to my bed he leaned over and got it out. 'So here are the rules. You choose a song that communicates what you are thinking or want to do and then I reply with a song of my own.' We had this 'conversation' for about an hour or so before I asked him to find me a two mirrors.

'Why?' he asked.

'Because I want to see my back.' He looked at me for a while before getting up and leaving the room, returning shortly with a mirror.

'I can't do this by myself so can you please hold the mirror up so I can see the reflection in the bathroom mirror?'

he nodded, I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. 'Turn your back quickly.' He looked at me quizzically 'so I can take my top off and preserve some form of modesty.' He blushed slightly in understanding and tuned his back. I took off my top and held it up against my chest, I couldn't wear a bra at the moment, too painful and it would rub in the wounds. 'Ok, it's safe, you can turn around now.' He did and held the mirror up in front of me. I hadn't looked yet, but I heard his gasp. 'That bad?'

'Not at all.'

'You're a good liar but I heard about the trainee who vomited when I came in, but thanks anyway.'

I looked up into the mirror he held up in front of me and scanned what I could see of my back. There were deep gash marks all the way down, slightly raised up against my skin and a spattering of little round burns, like cigarettes. Then finally at the base of my spine, over my right hip were two initial burned into my skin JD. I had no idea what they stood for but presumed that they belonged to the man who did this. I slowly reached a hand around the back and traced the letters. The skin was raised p and smooth but at the same time rough and pigmented. I was slightly horrified by what I saw. The gashes were all over, my entire back littered with them. Some coming up onto my shoulders and one tracing round my neck. Still not healed they were pink as well. I looked away from the mirror down my front and looked at the cigarette burns round my belly button and my hips. I had already seen the etched in marks of a game of noughts and crosses on my left thigh, presumably done with a knife. I looked back up at Edward. 'Thanks. I guess it is a fairly sickly sight' I smiled wearily.

'I'm just gonna go and wait for you in the room. Do you want something to drink?'

'Tea please.'

So that was last Wednesday and everyday I inspect my scars to see how well they are healing and hoping and praying that they will slowly fade away but I know that they won't.


End file.
